This invention relates generally to handles for tools such as spades, shovels, pitchforks, hoes, rakes or the like, and more particularly to a one-piece injection molded hollow thermoplastic handle particularly suited for use with such tools.
Tool handles, whether made from wood, metal or plastic and whether made of solid material or of tubular or other hollow construction, are subject to breakage at the point of maximum stress imposed during use which is usually at an intermediate part of the handle between the end and hand grip end. The tubes of tubular handles were inclined to collapse and thus fail at or about a midpoint of the handle.